Promises
by 2SecretReaderss
Summary: "You promised me that you'll come back, that you'll keep in contact with me, that you'll remember me, and that you'll still love me no matter what. Now what happened?" [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I know I'm just a starter at writing stuff here so correct me if I'm wrong in any grammar related issues [i.e. spelling, punctuation, etc.]. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try to respond to them more often. This is a semi-AU multichap so I will be posting updates once every week. Apologies in advance if I don't get to update in time.**

 **Okay, enough with the author's notes. Let's get it on with the story.**

* * *

Mr. Francisco Alonso had just passed away two nights ago. It was too soon. He was a good man. Everyone was still coping with this. Not only did it bother Emma, but the whole school as well. He was the principal of the school, father of the Chosen One, and what it looks like is that he's also the only one who can shut Gigi up.

Most of the students and Emma's relatives attended the viewing at a funeral home. Emma was quietly sobbing on Jax's shoulder, Ursula was bawling her eyes out on her Maddiewinky, and the visitors sent their condolences to Emma.

A middle aged Latina with brunette locks silently sat next to Emma. She saw that the deceased man's daughter was weeping on her boyfriend's shoulders and her being comforted by him. She lightly tapped on her shoulders, catching her attention.

The distressed witch's eyes lit up as she saw the woman, although she still had puffy eyes from crying. "Tía Theresa," she gloomily greeted and hugged her.

"Emma, can I speak with you?" her Aunt Theresa politely asked. They walked out of the funeral home and sat at a wooden bench underneath a tree right outside.

"So," Emma sniffed, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Her aunt held her hand and told her the announcement. "Since you have no guardian to be with you right now, I invite you to come with us back to Vancouver."

The young witch raised her eyebrows and pulled her hand back. "Are you serious?"

Theresa's reaction had a bit of disappointment written on it. "Mija, no..."

"But... what about my friends here? The Witches' Council is here. My task as the Chosen One is set here." Emma worriedly stammered.

"Now that my brother has passed away," Theresa paused with one sob, "I thought that you could spend time with your other cousins in Vancouver to keep you company. Plus, a few of your cousins from your mothers' side live right across our town there."

She added, "Before I forget, it's only going to be a couple of months. My husband and my kids are moving back here with you in a few months."

"I could live with Jax." Emma suggested. She knew that it wasn't the best response to say at the moment but she had to make up an excuse to stay.

"Darling, you can't be serious. That Novoa is no-good!"

Francisco might have Jax is his favorite people list, but the rest of his witch and wizard siblings have him on the blacklist. The last thing they heard about him was that he tried to destroy the realm. No updates after that.

She then defended him, "He's different from his family. He changed for good and I see it."

Her aunt sighed and said, "Well, I'm leaving next Tuesday and I'll need to learn your decision by then. I'll call you on Sunday."

The two Alonsos walked back into the funeral home. As early as now, Emma had to make a choice between her friends and her family. Each side has its perks, strengths, and weaknesses, but she'll find her answer later on.


	2. Chapter 2

"...and your homework for today is..."

 _DING! DING! DING!_

"Saved by the bell." Jax said to himself. Everyone already knew what Ms. Greene had in mind for the homework she was going to give; No one was willing to do it. Everyone already had a pile of homework to do. It seemed like the closer you get to the end of the school year, the more work you do.

The teacher groaned. "You're safe today but that means that I'll give you double homework tommorow." Now it was time for the students to groan.

Everyone immediately left the room, except for Andi and Jax. Andi purposely stayed because she was waiting for Phillip but Jax was just luring her to his plan. Right on cue, the tomboy turned around and looked at the rebel wizard who was sitting at the back corner of the room, smirking. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"I'm here to ask you for a favor." Jax responded.

 _It's a trap. That's my cue to run_. Andi mentally thought, but instead, she just laughed at him. He wasn't even a bit offended. She responded, "Since when do _I_ do favors for you?"

"Fine." Jax stood up from his desk and started to walk to the door. He was smirking in the inside when Andi finally found out what he was up to.

"Wait." Andi exclaimed. "This is about Emma's birthday on Saturday, isn't it?"

"Yep. Just keep her busy this afternoon. That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain someone has already taken over Principal Alonso's position. It's not the school's best preference right now but she's the only one who offered to do so.

"Good morning, students of Iridium High. I have a special announcement." A woman with a slightly irritating high pitch voice announced through the intercom. Murmurs quickly spreaded through the whole school.

Gigi and Sebastian immediately prepped their equipment and ran to the Principal's Office. They already knew what this special announcement is going to be about and they already planned to set it on livestream.

"Faster, Sebastian, faster!" Gigi chanted as they walked from all the way to the other side of the school. When they run, Gigi would always knock off whatever was in their way (i.e. wet floor signs) and since she was in the lead, Sebastian would slip and fall on his butt just because she pushed it off. He already fell like two or three times.

"It is with great pride that I announce that, I, Ursula van Pelt, am the new principal of Iridium High." She announced as if she was crowned _Queen_.

 _Insert awkward silence here._

"My mom?!" Maddie shouted, punching the lunch table and pushing away the chair she was sitting on in the process. Everyone's gaze now shifted to her.

"Just... wow." Jax commented.

Ursula continued, "And as for my first assignment, I am going to walk around the halls and see if everyone is wearing the official uniform correctly." And to top it all off... "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Emma sank down to her seat as her hand made its way to her temple. She muttered, "Oh god."

Afterwards, Daniel and Mia entered the cafeteria together. They grabbed their lunch meals and headed to the table where their friends sat.

"Hey guys!" Daniel happily greeted.

Suddenly, another high-pitched woman's voice came echoing through the halls, up to the cafeteria. "Fix your hair, mophead!" No doubt, that was Ursula... or should I say, Principal Van Pelt. She was haughtily walking through the hallway, as if she was walking through a catwalk in a fashion show, rocking her newly bought black shift dress.

"Hahaha," snort, "hahaha," snort, "hahaha," snort.

Not long after, she reached the cafeteria and looked at the students. For some reason, Daniel caught her eye. She then scanned him from head to toe and yelled, "Daniel... FIX YOUR BUNCHY PANTS!" before continuing to walk down the hallway again.

Everyone stifled a laugh.

Daniel retorted and yelled back, "IT'S PERFECTLY FINE!" He sat down of his seat and took one more look at his pants. He murmured, "Mommy said so."

Andi finally sobered up and told the slightly embarassing boy, "I'll give you a piece of advice, Daniel; cuff your pants next time."

* * *

"Theresa!" A man happily yelled from the other side of the call.

A grin immediately formed on the woman's face. "Ernesto! How are you doing? Are the kids okay?"

Ernesto was Theresa's charming wizard husband, also an ex-council member. And yes: Theresa, Francisco's sister, is a witch. They have two more witch/wizard siblings and Francisco is the only one in the family who had magic erased from his memory. Details will be explained later.

"The kids are fine and so am I. They can't wait to meet Emma, by the way. Is she coming with you?"

"Yes, she is. She told me earlier." Theresa happily responded. "I can't believe Emma, Alex, and Vince haven't met each other yet."

"I know. They're all 17 already." Ernesto said like a proud parent.

"Emma's still 16. She's still turning 17 on Saturday. Her best friend told me that there's a surprise birthday party for her on the beach this Saturday. Why don't you teleport here and–"

"Theresa, honey, as much as I love to, I can't . Witches and wizards aren't allowed to teleport directly to other countries, remember?"

She sighed. "Fine, suit yourself." She let out a light chuckle. "I need to go now. Bye, love you."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Thanks to anyone who left a review at the previous chapter! I appreciate it.  
**

 **Trinity: Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! I have also read your story and enjoyed it, even before you posted this review. I'll try my best to update at least once a week.**

 **BTW, creds to whoever started the "Daniel's bunchy pants" theme. I think it was delightisadream or lovethatignites.**


End file.
